West Shore Sports
West shore has a variety of wonderful''needed'' sports and the random sport or 2 that actually succeeds at a district or regional level such as soccer, volleyball, or cross country. Soccer Won state on the Boy's side. Basketball Highly popular sport that consistently does average. (Na it is horrible) Lacrosse Has a great new coach every year for a few weeks and then crashes and burns. But this year it will somehow be different. LaX players are the closest West Shore comes to jocks. Power Lifting One might look at west shores long list of weightlifting records and be impressed until you realize that many records are by default because no other school has 50 pound thirteen year olds, let alone those on weightlifting. Coached by our lord and savior Dr. Spero. Golf Does well enough every year, but no one pays attention to golf. May have a chance at glory this time around due to an influx of actual talent over the past few years. No one, however, will ever surpass the Tsar of Suntree himself, Greg Darnell. Used to be coached by Coach Tom the no-nonsense firefighter, now coached by David Kendall, who will roast you during practice, and will loan you his spare big shirt if you forget which one you were supposed to wear. ("Don't worry, you'll grow into it." "Oh, I hope not.") If you make the cut, he will make sure you get to play enough to get your letter. He's supposed to make you walk everywhere, but he's perfectly willing to violate posted golf cart safety information to avoid staying out too late. Just be sure to hold onto the straps on the back and don't let your bag cart tip over as it exceeds the 4-mile-per-hour limit it was designed for. Swimming Quite a good team by West Shore standards; recently had Mysterious Female Student A go to state (2014). Girls usually get 2nd in districts (Until 2018 when they became DISTRICT CHAMPS)and are undefeated (2016-17). The largest and closest team at west shore. Cross Country A team that has gone to state multiple times, recently has not done as well but did send Mysterious Male Student B to state in 2013(50''th'') and 2014(8''th'') and Mysterious Female Student C to state in 2014(25''th''). Bowling Easy varsity letter taught by the invigorating Mr. Mead. Crew (SCC) West shore is too broke to have a crew team, so Space Coast Crew (Space Coast Cult)is its substitute. SCC is an independent crew club for high school students. The majority of the members are from West Shore. Even our edline page has pictures from an SCC regatta on it. (We love you Steven). Contrary to popular belief, you don't use your arms to move the boat. Please stop saying this. Every time you say this, a coach plans an erg workout. Most of the people on the team act like a big, happy family, in the sense that a cult is a family.A big, happy, kinda odd family that no one knows what the heck they're talking about due to language barriers involving rowing terms. Rowers usually take pride in their sport, pretty much the reason why this section is so long. It has been reported that most of these crew members don't know why they do it at all. It has been described as an addiction once you start you can't stop no matter how miserable you feel each time you race. Crew is love. Crew is life. Stop resisting. Join the cult. Track Even easier varsity letter, literally everyone got a varsity letter in 2014. Helps to reinforce the fact that everyone at West Shore keeps their V-card. V stands for varsity you dodgamn perverts. VOLLEYBALL Always a very talented group of girls. Coached by wonderful coaches. The past season was district leaders but lost districts. Usually has the biggest fangroup consisting of boys. Includes some very tall people and one of the funnest teams you could ever be apart of. The varsity team were Academic champions for the state of florida which is a huge accomplishment. They have the nicest banquet that takes place at the Yacht Club. They had a great past season. Games are usually full because of the skill but also the uniforms. Tennis "Who even plays tennis" "whos getting the varsity letter" Football and Baseball Always undefeated and has been for numerous decades. Powder Puff is how we celebrate our unanimous, school-wide love of football before our football team comes home (we'll find them someday). We aren't even going to start on baseball. Category:Class